1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wave-powered generator and particularly to a wave powered generator using a windmill configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water-powered generators have been in use for centuries, going back to the old waterwheels used to power mills. In recent years, a surge of interest in using tidal surges and wave action to generate power has grown. Many modern wave-operated systems use floats attached to reciprocating devices that rise and fall with the ocean swells. These in turn, drive generators to produce power. Although these devices work, they require considerable surface area to lay out the pattern of floats to generate sufficient power. Moreover, they require anchoring systems for all of the floats. Finally, the number of machines creates a large maintenance burden.